Happiness Becomes You
by sds80
Summary: Summer is over and Serena and Nate have both return from their adventures to a very happy Chuck and Blair. Story will involve all characters with Chuck and Blair at the center.
1. Chapter 1

Blair smoothes down her chestnut curls and examines her outfit for the fifth time. She glances at her watch and looks around her surroundings in disdain. She was living in a dorm. At the very least Chuck had donated a sizable amount of cash to the university so that she didn't have to share a room but she did have to share a bathroom. Just one semester she mutters to herself. Cyrus had convinced her mother that it was best that Blair live in the dorms to have the real "college experience" and her mother agreed or more so told Blair that she had to give it a chance for a semester. Now Blair was stuck in Howell Hall neighbors to none other than Vanessa Abrams and a bunch of other girls who might as well have been named Vanessa as well. The types of girls that shopped at thrift stores and didn't seem to mind that their hair accessories did not perfectly match their outfit. Blair looks at her phone, "Where is he," she grumbles. Chuck was never late and if he was the driver was on time. Blair's ears perk up at hearing a familiar laugh in the hallway. She throws open the door and silently judges the scene before her. Her ex boyfriend Nathaniel Archibald talking with Vanessa and her other favorite Daniel Humphrey.

Dan catches Blair's gaze, "Hey Waldorf."

Blair ignores him and walks towards Nate, and gives him a small peck on the cheek, "Nate. I didn't know you were back."

Nate brushes his hair aside, and pulls Blair into a hug, "I got back a week ago. You look good Blair."

He quickly sizes her up and decided she looked amazing. "You look happy." She really did, she was glowing, in fact he suspected that she might have gained a few pounds, which is something Blair could always stand to do.

Blair smiles, "Always polite, Nate. What are you doing out here? Why don't you come into my suite? I'm just waiting for Chuck to arrive." She glances at Vanessa and Dan, "you two can come too.

Dan looks at Vanessa and rolls his eyes, "How could we say no to that."

The three of them walk into Blair's room sizing up the surroundings. "Wow, are we in the same building cause this looks nothing like my room," Vanessa mutters sarcastically. "It must pay to be dating a billionaire huh?"

Blair ignores her comment and focuses on Nate who is looking at the framed pictures on her dresser, he picks up a more recent one of her and Chuck in Paris this summer. "How is Chuck, Blair?"

Blair smiles, "He is good. He misses you. I wish we would have known you were coming home. I would have arranged a coming home party. Serena isn't even back yet from whereever she is. She motions to a postcard on her bulletin board. Last I heard she was in Shanghai. Brown starts in two weeks, I doubt we will see her beforehand."

"Well that is more than Lily knows," Dan interrupts.

"Is it true Gossip girl reported she was with Carter Baizen," Vanessa asks.

Blair glances at her slightly, "She was but I am not sure if she still is. She knows not to tell me if she is though." At this point in her life Blair has learned that Serena will do what she wants and there is no point in talking her out of whatever she has her mind set on. Of course as her best friend Blair would be there to clean up the mess.

The group looks up at a quiet knock on the door. Chuck Bass stands before them holding a bouquet of peonies. "Hello."

Blair looks up and smiles brightly, "Well, I guess I can't be mad at you now can I?" Blair takes the flowers, "look who I found slumming it." She motions to Nate, and puts the flowers in the vase.

"Nathaniel," Chuck shakes his former best friend's hand, "I had no idea you were back."

"It's recent," Nathaniel pulls Chuck in for a hug, "I've missed you buddy. "

Vanessa clears her throat, "so I am going to leave. Dan," she looks at him pointedly.

"But I thought we were going to all go eat at that new vegetarian place on campus."

Blair suppresses a giggle, "okay, how about you not do that and come out to dinner with us instead."

"Blair," Chuck groans, "We have plans remember," it had been a terribly long day and the last thing Chuck wanted to do was break bread with Dan and Vanessa.

"I know," Blair pauses, "but don't you want to spent time with Nate and apparently these two come with the package," Blair smiles sweetly.

"We are standing right here you know," Vanessa snaps.

"Oh, I know."

"Actually, I'm fine with skipping dinner. Nate, I'll catch up with you later," Vanessa heads towards the door.

"Vanessa, Blair didn't mean that the way it sounded," Nate says as always trying to smooth things over.

"Yes, I did." Blair says filling up a vase with water, "Look Vanessa. Chuck and I have plans to eat at Le Cirque and then we are going out for drinks. You are more then welcome to join us if you want. All of you, I am sure they have some raw kale for you or whatever but we are already running late and this restaurant is very difficult to get into so late, plus three extra guests is not going to look well. Come if you want, don't come if don't want. I could care less. I just know that both Chuck and I really missed Nate this summer," she smiles at Nate, "so if inviting you guys along will convince him to come then so be it." She glances her attention to Chuck, "Will you call the restaurant and tell them we are running late and will have three guests dining with us tonight also why don't you call Brandon at Church Street and reserve a table for us for drinks. Lets call E and J as well just and invite them to Church Street with us." Blair rolls her eyes at Chuck's annoyed expression, "Don't give me that look Bass you know fully well that I intend to make it up to you later."

Nate surveys the situation. Was this really happening? Chuck and Blair together and happy, Chuck taking orders from Blair, it felt like some type of alternate universe.

"Vanessa, you better change. They won't let you wear combat boots to Le Cirque," Blair smirks.

xoxoxo

Blair pours herself another glass of champagne before heading out to the dance floor where Jenny and Eric are. "Cheers," she clinks her flute with Chuck's rocks glass of scotch.

Chuck watches her sashay down to the dance floor.

"Ok, what happened to Blair Waldorf?" Nate chuckles, "I don't think I have ever seen her this happy. You either for that matter. I guessh appiness works for you guys," Nate says in between sips of his vodka soda.

Chuck smiles, "It is good to see you, Nate. I'm sorry for being so out of touch this summer. I just didn't know what to say exactly. Things weren't exactly settled with us before I left for Europe."

"Well you got the girl, it's okay Chuck. Blair and I, we obviously weren't meant to be. Lets just leave it at that. So how are things, you are running Bass industries now huh?"

Chuck loosens his ascot, "It isn't easy but I have a lot of help and it definitely has its perks. Although I think Waldorf is getting a little too spoiled.

"Dan told me she has that room because of you. Is that true."

Chuck laughs, "Come on, do you think I could stand listen to Blair complain about her roommate situation for more then 5 minutes. I got her that room for me. It's only for the semester. Then I'll probably move her into the Palace. Renovate a suite for her or maybe move into the penthouse apartment. I probably should have done that already regardless"

Nate raises his eyebrows, "And I wonder why she is spoiled."

"She deserves it, besides she misses Dorota and Dorota can't live in the dorms with her" Chuck watches Blair, her moves drawing his attention to him. "Archibald, if you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all," Nate sits back and watches Chuck walk up to Blair and sweep her in an embrace.

"I still got moves huh Bass," Blair whispers in his ear. Chuck runs his hands up and down her back, his fingers playing with her hemline, "the best in the room. Lets get out of here. You have a promise to make good on."

"But I'm having fun," Blair playfully whines, as she presses her body against his.

"We are five minutes from the Palace. Let's politely say goodbye to our guests and head home. I have another gift waiting for you in the limo. I know that you will love it."

Blair smiles, "Lets go she whispers." She waves to Jenny, Eric, and Jonathan from the dance floor and motions to the bar and mouths have fun.

Blair walks up to their table, where Nate, Vanessa, and Dan are all sitting. "Chuck and I are going to call it a night. Stay as long as you want. Brandon knows to charge the bill to the Bass account."

Chuck walks up to them, and drapes his arm around Blair, "Are you ready Blair."

Blair smiles, "Yes, I am." She walks up to Nate and gives him a kiss on the cheek, "call us Nate." She nods toward Dan and Vanessa, "I suppose I will see you two on campus."

Nate waves to his friends, having no doubt what they were leaving to do, "What was that?"

"What?" Vanessa inquires.

"I never thought Chuck and Blair together would look like that."

"Yeah, Blair is actually kind of nice well for Blair," Dan mutters.

"Sure," Vanessa mutters, "if you say so Dan. She completely ignored me all evening."

"Well that is nice for Blair," Nate laughs. "As tempting as it is to buy out the whole bar on the Bass account we should probably get going. I have brunch with my mom and grandfather tomorrow."

xoxoxoxo

Blair and Chuck lay on his king sized bed in the Palace breathing heavily. Blair sits up and reaches for a glass of water. Chuck pulls her down and straddles her lightly. "Again, Bass. I don't know if I can."

Chuck trails kisses down her abdomen while his hands wander between her legs, his fingers teasing her slightly. "Are you sure?" He moves his hands down her stomach and crashes his finger into her feeling her tighten "I think you weren't sure."

"Okay, one more time," Blair moans.

"I knew you'd give in. Chucks lifts himself above her and thrusts himself in as she screams loudly. "Good thing I own the hotel. I love you Blair." He says before collapsing on her.

"Now, can I get that water?" Blair says in between breaths. "Get me a glass of scotch babe."

Blair shakes him off of her, grabs her robe and pours herself two glasses. "Chuck, I hear someone knocking at the door. Are you expecting someone?"

Chuck looks at the clock, "I did tell Paula to send up those white chocolate covered strawberries you like but that was over an hour ago and I figured maybe room service was deterred."

Blair laughs, "well maybe they came back," she throws open the door, and gasps "Serena," she screams and pulls her best friend into a hug, "Chuck, throw on your pajamas. Serena is here."

Blair pulls her best friend into the suite, not letting her go, "Blair, Serena laughs. Can you let me go? Your robe is falling." Blair pulls her robe up and blushes.

Chuck walks into the sitting room, "Well look what the cat dragged in. You really should have called." Chuck pulls Serena into a tight hug, "We missed you sis."

Serena runs her hands through her long blonde hair, "Seems like I missed more," as she surveys the suite which now looked like a shrine to Blair Waldorf.

Blair motions for her friend to sit down, "Serena, what are you doing here. Chuck, can you bring me my drink. Serena do you want something?"

Serena raises her eyes, "are you drinking scotch?"

"Chuck's rubbed off on me a little bit."

"A lot more then a little bit," Chuck leers.

Serena rolls her eyes, "Ew, gross. Grosser than what I obviously just walked in on."

"Actually what I really need is a good nights sleep. I just checked in but I wanted to come say hello and I figured you would both be here."

"Serena, does Lil know you are back?"

"No," Serena admits sheepishly, "it's late and I can't deal with her right now."

"Well Brown starts in a few weeks, how long do I get you before you leave for Providence," Blair strokes Serena's long blonde hair.

"Actually, I have postponed Brown. I am going to take the year off but we can discuss this tomorrow over breakfast when I haven't just interrupted my step brother and my best friend just finishing up sex."

"Serena," Blair gasps.

"Don't try to deny it B. Your clothes are all over the suite," Serena stands up and gives Blair a kiss on the cheek, "Brunch in the morning, the three of us. Chuck," Serena embraces her stepbrother, "Please don't tell my mom I am back before I do. I promise I will go to see her tomorrow but I'd love to have some time before that to catch up with the two of you as it is obvious I have missed out on a lot."

xoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Serena glances at her phone checking her messages for what has to have been the 20th time.

"Would you like us to call Mr. Bass, he seems to be held up. Perhaps he and Miss. Waldorf forgot they were meeting you," the waiter says as he pours her a second mimosa.

"No, need to do that," Serena talks a sip.

The waiter smirks, "Mr. Bass and Miss. Waldorf have a habit of being late. Getting caught up they should be down soon."

Serena chokes on her drink, "wow, even the hotel staff were gossiping about them. That is bad." Serena's phone flickers.

So sorry S. Something came up. Meet us up at the suite xoxo- B

Serena rolls her eyes, "figures." She looks toward her waiter who is rushing over at the same time.

"Miss. Waldorf just called, said to meet her up at the suite. She requested a bottle of champagne. Tell her we will send it up in a few minutes."

Serena rolls her eyes yet again, "Bradley, I can bring it up. It really is no problem. Miss. Waldorf won't mind."

Bradley shrugs, "If you say so," he hands Serena a bottle of champagne.

Once a queen, always a queen, Serena smiles to herself as she makes her way up to the Bass suite and knocks hesitantly on the door. Chuck swings open the door smiling sheepishly, "Blair is in the shower, sorry about that."

Serena thrusts the bottle of champagne into Chuck's hands, "No problem. I got to know Bradley quite well. By the way, the staff is gossiping about you two. Seems you have a reputation of getting caught up," Serena raises her eyebrow, "so are we going pop that open or what. I've got a long day a head of me. She collapses on the couch and puts her feet up.

Chuck grabs two flutes and pours champagne, eyeing Serena carefully, "So, where is Carter."

Serena shrugs, "we parted ways in Tokyo." She takes a sip of champagne, hoping to avoid the subject. "So you and Blair seem good. For once."

Chuck nods, "I guess you can say we are."

"Blair was a little sketchy about the details or maybe I was just caught up," Serena sighs, "but how did this all come about? When I left you guys were done. You ran away again."

"She tells that story much better then I do," Chuck sits down next to Serena, "So, are you ready to stop evading the issues at hand. Where the hell have you been and why have you been so out of touch. Not even my PI could figure out what you are up to. "

"Well, that is because I couldn't figure it out," Serena admits gulping down the rest of her champagne. "Look Chuck, I don't feel right talking to you about this before I speak with my mom. So if it is okay with you can we talk about something else like how your summer was and all of the incredibly romantic things you did for Blair," Serena grins.

"Did someone say my name," Blair waltzes out of the bathroom, "and gives Serena a kiss on the cheek. I am so sorry S. We just got caught up. Classes started last week and this is the first time we have had any quality time together," Blair grins, "I have never wanted a weekend so badly in my life," she grabs the glass of champagne and sits on Chuck's lap lightly.

"How's is it? NYU?"

"It's NYU. I share a bathroom but luckily the girl I share it with doesn't shower that much so I pretty much get it to myself. Vanessa Abrams is my neighbor in the dorms, I see Cabbage Patch every day in my Lit Class. It's fabulous."

Serena laughs, "okay, tell me how you really feel?"

"It's a little miserable, but I have made a few friends. No one notable but they will do. In fact I think I maybe the most notable person there. So enough about me, tell us about you. Why have you decided to take a year off?"

"Because," Serena sighs, "I miss my mother, I miss all of you. Last year was kind of a mess and I feel like I want to stay and spend time with the people I love the most. This summer made me realize that life is short," Serena's face darkens.

"S, what happened?"

"We'll talk about it later B," Serena glances at the coffee table and thumbs through the new NY Style laying on Chuck's coffee table, "so when are we eating, I'm famished." She looks up, and whips the magazine around, "well, well. Aren't you the newest UES queen. What is this?"

Blair blushes, "Oh that, I am co-chairing a benefit with your mother and they did an article."

"For foster children," Serena raises an eyebrow, "benefit funded by Bass Industries. I have missed a lot huh?" Serena looks up, "Chuck Bass spending his time with foster children. This is a definite first."

Chuck shrugs, "it's good for the image. The board likes it when I do feel touchy feely crap like that."

"Sure," Serena smiles knowingly, "So what is up with Nate? Is he back yet?"

"Yes, we went out to dinner with him last night. He seems good," Blair chirps, getting up at the sound of the knock at a door, "must be our breakfast."

"So what did the two of you do all summer alone," Serena pries.

"Well we traveled some," Blair says while gesturing to the room service waiter on where to place the food, "planned for the charity event with your mother, spent a few weekends in the Hamptons, and visited my father in France and spent a week in Tuscany with my mother and Cyrus. You know not a lot," Blair shrugs reaching for a piece of toast, "Actually tonight my mother is having a small dinner party. Your mother and Rufus are invited as well as Jenny and Eric. I'll call her and tell her to set a place for you if you desire. The little man loves doing these family and friend dinners and since your mother is the closest thing my mom has to an actual good friend, Lily and Rufus are always included."

Serena looks at her watch, "I should be heading out soon." Serena gulps down the rest of her champagne.

"But what about breakfast?" Blair motions to the food.

Serena grabs a piece of fruit and a scone and stuffs her mouth hurridly, "I'll see you both tonight." She hugs Blair, "I really am so happy that you two are so happy and it better stay that way," she punches Chuck lightly in the arm before giving him a hug. "I'll call you later B."

Xoxox

Serena knocks tentatively on her mother's office door.

"Yes," Lily Van Der Woodsen calls out, "Jenny how many times have I told you don't need to…" Lily looks up, "Oh, well I should have expected you would be here eventually."

"Hi mom," Serena walks over to her mother and kisses her on the cheek.

Lily smiles slightly, "Hello Serena," she takes off her glasses, "well I guess I should be happy you didn't wait a full 24 hours before you came to see me."

"How did you know?"

"Serena," Lily sighs, "you can't stay at the Palace and expect that I wouldn't know."

"Sorry mom, I just got I really late and…"

"Chuck and Blair take precedence over your mother," Lily stands finally embracing her daughter, "Serena it is okay, I am just happy I get you for a few weeks before you go to Brown."

Serena gives into her mother's embrace, "Mom, we need to talk."

Lily breaks the embrace, "Serena I really hope you didn't get yourself into any trouble this summer. I gave you your space because I felt you needed it but I really hope you didn't take the freedom for granted."

"No, nothing like that," Serena sits down on the couch in her mother's office, "I have decided to I want to stay in New York. I don't want to go to Brown."

"But Serena, you haven't applied to any schools in New York. What are you talking about?"

"I want to take the year off, I want to be closer to you and the family."

Lily stares at her daughter, "that doesn't make much sense considering you were gone for 2 months and I have barely heard a word from you. Now you tell me you want to forego your college plans and stay in New York because you want to be with family," Lily sits down behind her desk. "This isn't acceptable Serena. You will be going to Brown."

"Listen to me," Serena pleads, "I have a good reason for not wanting to go."

"Then what is it," Lily snaps.

Serena sighs, "just trust me."

Lily shakes her head, "This is so typical of you. Waltzing in here, telling me you don't want to go to college without any reasons and then asking me to trust you," Lily sighs, "Brown starts in a few weeks. You have some time to come to your senses, if you have any sense left."

"I'm not going mom," Serena folds her arms.

"Then you leave me no choice," Lily picks up her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Cancelling your credit cards. I will not continue to buy your Jimmy Choos if you will not be going to school. If you are going to continue to live in New York you are going to need a job and a place to live. Now if you will excuse me, I have some phone calls to make."

Xoxoxoxo

Serena pounds on Suite 1812 loudly.

Chuck swings open the door, "Back so soon sis."

Serena walks past Chuck and puts some ice in a glass and pours a heave pour of scotch and takes a sip, "Chuck, I need your help. Where's Blair?"

Chuck pours himself a glass, "Blair is with her mother setting up for the dinner party tonight. I am taking your meeting with your mother didn't go so well."

Serena gulps down the rest of her glass, "Can you set me up with a suite here, Chuck. I need a place to stay."

"Lily didn't like your no college plan did she," Chuck takes a seat at the bar next to his step-sister.

"Nope, and in fact she's more Humphrey by the minute. She was so judgemental about it," Serena sighs, "she's cutting me off financially if I don't go. She said I have to get a job and a place to live and she cancelled all of my credit cards."

"Well, what did you expect Serena?"

"For her to accept my reasons for wanting to stay."

"What are you reasons?"

"I want to be close to my family."

"Brown isn't exactly Shanghai, S. You could come back every weekend if you wanted."

Serena sighs, "I'm not going Chuck."

"Then it sounds like you need to get a job and a place to live."

"I can't live here," Serena pours herself another glass of Scotch.

"You can stay here for a few weeks while you get yourself settled but you can't stay here permanently. You can't put me in between your mother and you. Lily has been good to me this summer. I can't take a side here," Chuck sips his drink slowly and looks at his watch. "I should get going, we should get going. That is if you still plan on going to the Waldorf's tonight. Maybe you should pass. Your mother will be there."

Serena chugs down the rest of her glass, "Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Can you arrange me for me to keep the suite I had last night."

"I was serious Serena. Only for a few weeks."

Serena rolls her eyes, "since when have you been one to not want to get involved in conflict," she stands up, "Can I ride with you to Waldorf's tonight? The whole no money thing is going to make it difficult for me to get a cab."

"Sure," Chuck shrugs wondering how long the war between the female Van Der Woodsens would go on, "We are leaving at 6. Don't be late."


	3. Chapter 3

Blair sweeps into the foyer of the Waldorf residence to greet Chuck and Serena, "There you are, " she pulls Chuck into a deep kiss. "I have a surprise for you later," she whispers in his ear.

Serena clears her throat, "Hi B."

Blair breaks her embrace and hugs her best friend, "Serena, what the hell is going on with you and your mother. Are you sure you should even be here?"

"Are you taking my mom's side over mine," Serena snaps.

"Of course not, S. But I would prefer for WWIII to not break out in my mother's dining room. These are painful enough as it is without the two of you going at it."

"Oh, B. Don't worry I plan on keeping the peace." Serena walks past Blair and takes a glass of Champagne from Dorota, "It's going to be a great night," she raises a glass in the direction of her mother who is talking quietly with Rufus and Cyrus in the corner before walking towards her brother and Jenny.

Chuck pulls Blair back, "Forget about Serena's chaos. When do I get my surprise?"

"When you earn it," Blair whispers, snaking her arm through his.

"You look beautiful by the way," Chuck kisses her lightly before grabbing her and pressing her against the wall.

"Chuck," Blair says breathlessly, "Not now, my mother is…"

"Right behind you," Eleanor says loudly, "Hello Charles."

"Hello Eleanor," Chuck smirks.

"Blair, take a few minutes to fix your hair before coming in. This way, Charles." Eleanor motions for her daughter's boyfriend to walk into the main room.

Blair rolls her eyes at Chuck before sneaking off to the bathroom.

"Serena," Eleanor says loudly, and embraces her daughter's best friend, "I didn't see you come in. Welcome back. You look beautiful."

Eleanor looks to Chuck, "Soesn't she, Charles. This is what we need for the new line. Someone like Serena."

"New line," Serena questions.

"Yes, Bass Industries and I have partnered for a new line of clothes for the younger woman. A ready to wear line that Charles is insisting we call the B Collection. Unfortunately we are struggling with finding the perfect face to represent it. If you weren't going to Brown, I'd snatch you up in a second."

"Actually, Eleanor," Serena frowns at the sight of her mother, "Mother."

Lily kisses Chuck on the cheek, "Charles, so nice to see you this evening. Serena, glad to see you have joined us tonight."

"Really, mother." Serena sips her champagne, "I'm glad you think so since,"

Blair sweeps into the room and interrupts her friend, "Dorota just informed me dinner is ready," she shakes her head at Serena and mouths be nice. She takes Chuck's hand and leads the group into the dining room.

Xoxoxox

"Blair, the Times called today with questions about the benefit and asked to interview you directly," Lily says once everyone has been seated. "They feel the public would really be interested in hearing about the benefit from a young person's perspective."

Blair takes a sip of her champagne glancing at Serena before responding, "Really?"

"Yes, the article in NY Style caught their eye. They were so impressed with the fact that you chose to work on this over the summer when most young people your age were summering in the Hamptons or flitting around the world," Lily smiles at Blair, "you really have done a wonderful job, Blair. I would have never dreamed that we would have raised as much money as we have and we haven't even held the event yet.. Eleanor, you should be so proud."

"Thank you Lily," Blair says carefully, fully aware Lily was attempting to use her as a Pawn, "So, Jenny. How is Constance," she looks towards the younger girl.

"Mother, how is flitting around the world any different than what you did when you were travelling around the United States in a tour bus," Serena says finishes up her glass of champagne and signals for another one.

"Constance is good Blair," Jenny says quickly once Serena has stopped talking.

"Good," Blair looks at Chuck.

Chuck places his hand on Blair's leg , "Cyrus, I heard you are representing,"

Lily cuts Chuck off, "Well you see Serena, I chose to travel around the States after I graduated from Brown."

"Lily," Rufus interrupts. "This isn't the time."

Blair giggles loudly and brushes Chuck's hand off of her, "Sorry," she looks around the room blushing. She stands up, "If you'll excuse me, I need to make sure Dorota has opened the right bottle of wine for the evening. Have to make sure it pairs well" she looks at Chuck and tilts her head to the left before making an exit.

"Eleanor, how was your most recent trip to Paris," Eric asks.

"Well, Eric," Eleanor raises an eye at Chuck who has stood up.

"If you would excuse me I need to use the restroom," Chuck quickly leaves the dining room.

Xoxoxox

Blair pulls Chuck towards her when he enters the bathroom, "You are bad. My mother is going to kill me."

"Who cares," Chuck lifts her up on the counter, "You are the bad one, Waldorf." He pushes her dress up "You can't tempt me like that and expect to get away with it. " He kisses her roughly on the mouth his tongue parting her lips.

Blair unhooks his best and pulls his pants down, "just trying to keep things exciting."

Chuck laughs, "Well you are succeeding," he wraps her legs around his lower torso and plunges himself into her, "I somehow don't mind these dinners anymore." Blair moans, Chuck covers her mouth "Quiet, baby," he rocks into her quickly. "You almost there," he whispers, still keeping his hand on her mouth. Blair nods. "Okay tell me when," he thrusts himself into her harder causing Blair to throw her head back and bury it into his shoulder biting down on him. Chuck pulls back and quickly pulls his pants back up. "Well, I'm not going to need dessert now, that is for sure."

Blair hops off the counter and pulls down her dress, "Did we seriously just do that during my mother's dinner party?"

"All your fault, Waldorf. You can't not wear underwear and expect I am going to make it through the first course," Chuck pulls Blair into his arm, "I love your surprises. We should get out of here before your mother has a heart attack. I'll go first. Get yourself together and follow me in a few minutes."

Chuck walks into the dining room, "Sorry about that. I got detoured in the kitchen. Blair needed some help with the wine."

"Where is my daughter, Charles," Eleanor glares.

"She discovered a stain on her dress. She had to wash it out with club soda."

Blair walks into the room smiling brightly at everyone, "We have a perfect bottle of Zinfandel that will go amazingly with the steak we are serving." She takes a seat next to Chuck. "So what were we talking about?"

Xoxoxoxox

"We will see you in 10 minutes. Great, looking forward to it," Chuck hangs up his phone. Nate will meet us at 121.

"Great," Serena claps her hands together; relieved she wouldn't be alone with Chuck and Blair. She turns her attention to Blair, "Your mother's new line sounds exciting."

"Yes, it will be good for her company."

Serena glances at Chuck, "how did Bass Industries end up financing it?"

Chuck shrugs, "Seemed like a good idea. We really do need a model though we can't launch before we have a face for the B Collection"

"I need a job," Serena reminds him.

"You're going to need 5 jobs it you want to live on upper east side," Blair remarks.

"Exactly, being the face of your mother's new line is exactly what I need. Chuck, will you talk to her?"

Chuck shakes his head, "What did I tell you about putting me in the middle of this. Look, talk to Eleanor if she was serious about you I won't stand in the way,"

Xoxoxox


End file.
